Laerei
Character Info Laerei was invited to join the warriors by Taruna and was assigned to Taruna's freshly formed squad (known as Squad Ten and Squad Taruna) shortly after the training period. Taruna's squad served the clan by occasional patrolling and often as An'jhali's guard. The squad participated in Dva'raka war and in final battle served as An'jhali's personal guard. After the Dva'raka war, Taruna's squad was disassembled when Taruna was made into Warrior's Second in Command and Laerei was promoted into squad leader himself. Laerei's squad also particiapted in the second Black Sun invasion and guarded the Southern Gate but was transferred to eastern wall of Ther'avare shortly before enemy tried to take the Southern Gate gate. While defending the Eastern Wall, the Black Sun used the mana bombs for the first time with devastating results as the eastern wall was mostly levelled by the explosion caused by the bombs. Probably due to the use of mana shields the squad survived with only minor injuries but the blast was enough to knock the squad members out. The whole squad was resqued and taken to healers where after short reinvigoration returned to battlefield in time of counter attack started by the fresh Warmistress Taruna. Due to Black Sun's overwhelming strenght of it's elite warriors who had joined the fight, the counter attack failed and among many other warriors Laerei was gravely wounded but was rescued and did not recover before days of healing after clan seeked refuge from the Nal'sarkoth. After the clan moved to Amaranth forest, Laerei continues to serve as a warrior and has joined the new Squad Taruna. He also participates in Grabbin' Up the Fauna Team activities and lead the first hunting expedition into the forest bringing back month's worth of meat for the clan. Laerei is one of the two surviving members of the original Squad Taruna, the other being Taruna herself. The rest perished in wars. Physical Description Laerei is on the taller side of drow scale, sports short swept-back white hair and gray colored eyes with green colored central heterochromia. He has a cutting scar on his left lower cheek. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 75, 9/02/09) - EA panel four: first appearance. Laerei's first task as a warrior trainee was to catch the children who had stolen food supplies from the clan. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Hunting trip to F18 and back, use crossbows, stay alert, don't waste arrows." 6 volunteers. LA: Chapter 2, Colony 8, 6/15/11 Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Laerei is older brother of Elif and uncle of An'jhali jr. and thus relative of Shifaye'sindil. Being only ten years older, Laerei grew up together with Elif and her closest sister, mother of An'jhali jr. and now deceased Lian'lae. He had a different father than Elif but still resembles Elif in few ways, including hair and eye color. While Elif's mother had empathy affinity and Elif has blood affinity, Laerei inherited air affinity from his father. At the age of 60, Laerei was sent to another family as a mate for one of the daughters of the family with whom he stuck together until the Exile and at that time he also joined city guard following the footsteps of his father. Over the time spent with his new family he slowly grew distant to his old family and Elif. While he aspired to become a royal guard, that plan was cut short due to infighting and the final blow from the Black Sun. Laerei particiapted in struggle against the Black Sun as it was his duty as a guard but when the city was inevitably lost he returned to his new home only to find his family and mate dead with his twenty year old daughter missing without trace. He eventually found himself among the refugees without much memory of how he got out of the city and met the others due to shock of loss. He followed the other in deep depression and didn't pay much attention to other refugees for the rest of Exile. He stayed in that state even after the end of Exile until he once again met Elif who served the clan as a healer, after he accidentally injured himself while wandering the ruins that were now known as Ther'avare. This reunion brought him out of depression and he once again found a will to live with a purpose. After seeking for a way to server the clan once again he was invited to join the warriors by Taruna and so he decided to pick up the sword again and has served as a warrior ever since. Laerei is a rather cheery fellow, often cracking jokes and making innocent fun of others. This behaviour is in stark contrast to his Exile self but not far off from what he was like before the Exile. Only in battle he becomes deeply serious and fights with strong will which is unlike his behaviour in battles and sparring before the Exile when he would often mock his enemies and fool around, often putting his allies in danger. Laerei has a crush on Taruna due to long time spent training, patrolling and fighting together, he has yet to make a move due to few obstacles. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Warriors